


Daminette December (abandoned)

by TheFairMaidenofFandom



Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, F/M, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/TheFairMaidenofFandom
Summary: A series of very, very short oneshots for Daminette December.Some of the prompts, I do not know enough about to write, but I'll try to post something on those days.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Marinette and the Batboys™ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525679
Comments: 3
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

"You're being ridiculous Kent. She's just a friend."

"No, I'm just a friend! You call me by my last name, and sure, you're a little nicer to me than everyone else, but she is not just your friend! You call her Angel, you take her out on dates, and you look at her like she's the best thing that ever existed!"

"Nonsense. She's just my friend."

"You're in denial Damian. Ask Bruce or Dick about it. See what they say."

They would both agree with him. Fine. Kent would regret this.

~~~~~~~

“What?!”

“I said you’re in love Baby Bird.”

“I heard that! What do you mean? She’s just a friend!”

“No, she’s not. You’re in the denial stage. That’s how I used to look at Kor’i. Trust me Little D.” He patted his shoulder and walked away.

What?!

Fine. If Grayson wasn’t a help, Father would be.

“Damian. It’s okay.”

“No it is not! I am not in love!”

Bruce sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Alright Damian. You’re not in love.”

This was ridiculous! Fine, he would prove it.

He decided to do things the Damian way, which meant following her secretly at school, and listening in on her conversations.

He caught his name and listened closely. It was her friend talking.

"Marinette, you should tell Damian you like him! I mean, I don't get it, but he totally likes you back! You should go for it!"

The ravenette snorted. Finally, his proof!

His triumphant smirk turned into a look of complete shock at her statement. "Yeah right. What am I going to say to him? Hey Damian, I'm in love with you, but I promise I'm not like the other thousand girls who confess to you, that you complain about! I'm not like the ones who do it just for money, I swear! Sure. Like that'll ever happen."

She hurried to change the subject to a recent meme, and the two walked off.

What?! She was just a friend! Right?


	2. Author's Note

I really had plans to do this. I was going to. But it's taking too much time away from my other fics, so I don't think I'll be writing any more Daminette December fics this year. Thanks.


End file.
